taptapbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
One of the tasks are to rate 3 peoples cites I don't know how to do it can you give me answers on how to rate them How can I get free Ruby Keys? Well, you can get them in the following ways: * Subscribe us on Facebook to get free daily coupons. * Watch ads in Cinema and select random reward. * Build and upgrade Game Store to level 5 to get 1 Ruby Key per week. And upgrade it to level 10 to get 2 Ruby Keys per week. * Build a Crystal Bank to get 1 free Ruby Key everyday. * Collect 10 invite coupons using Pub. * Invite your friend from Facebook (Open the game settings to do this). * Find Promo Codes in social networks using #TapTapBuilder hashtag. * Make donations to Church,' Cathedral' or Mosque. * Catch rare red airplanes. * complete some tasks How to get Golden Keys? And how can I use them? * You are receiving Golden Keys when your city reaches a new level. * Golden Keys are required for building and upgrading Special buildings. * You can also use it in Pawnshop to get extra incomes. * You can buy some Golden Keys in a Game Store. * complete some tasks * Catch rare yellow airplanes. * Watch ads in Cinema and select random reward. My game lags and crashes sometimes. * Probably due the performance of your device is not enough. (We know about this issue and are working on fixing it, sorry.) Where can I enter coupons (code) and what are they? * You can send and receive credits and resources using Post Office. * Post Office will generate coupons for you which are 5-digit codes. * You can receive coupons from other players and enter them in Post Office. * All coupons are valid for 2 days. What are the invite coupons? * You can send invite coupon to another player using Pub. * You can send only 5 invite coupons and receive up to 10 invite coupons. * You will receive credits, resources and free keys for collecting invite coupons. I can't decode a coupon. * Please check if your coupons was entered with no mistakes. * Make sure your Postal Code was used when generating coupon. * All coupons are valid for 2 days. What are the Promo Codes? * Promo Codes are not the same as coupons. * Promo Codes are 6-digit codes. * You can collect Promo Codes in Main Server. * You will get a reward for collecting Promo Codes. * You can find Promo Codes in social networks using #TapTapBuidler hashtag. * You can share your Promo Code with other player from settings window. How do I demolish buildings? * Select the building you want to demolish. * Open it by double clicking. * Press the yellow wrench button. * Select demolish option. How do I move buildings? * Select the building you want to move. * Open it by double clicking. * Press the yellow wrench button. * Select move option. * You need an Architectural Administration for moving buildings. * Moving building also costs credits. How do I extend my island? * Build the Landscape Institute. * Use it to dry sea. How do I save my game? * The game saves your progress automatically on the device. * You can also save your game to cloud services from settings menu (iCloud, Play Games, Facebook). * Make sure you have a valid account and network connection available. How do I load my game? * You can load previously saved game from settings menu. * Make sure you have a valid account and network connection available. Can I play on other devices? * Yes, you can! * On the iOS, your progress will be automatically synced by iCloud. * On other platforms, use cloud save / load feature to transfer your progress. I'm stuck, I have no credits or resources. What I supposed to do? * Work in Office, Metallurgical Plant or Concrete Plant to get credits, metal and concrete. * Ask other players to help you, they can send you resources using Post Office. * Just relax for a few hours and then return to the game. * Exchange Ruby keys for them How to increase credits limit? * Build a Bank or the Central Bank to increase maximum credits you can own. * Moreover, you will receive % from all deposits. I've got lack of employees, how to fix it? * You can work in Apartment Buildings to increase your population. * Wait a few hours and population will increase. * Build a Hospital and City Administration to increase population growth. * Demolish any building with employees to get free employees. I'm stuck, I have no power and employees, and I can't build or upgrade a Power Plant. * Demolish any building with employees to get free employees and reduce power consumption. * Don't forget to follow ingame tips. Why my power level is not increasing? How to increase it? * Power is a level value, and it doesn't increase with time. * You must build or upgrade a Power Plant to increase your power level. * All new buildings and their upgrades will reduce your power level. How to restore my energy? * Build a Fitness Club. * Work in Fitness Club to restore energy. * Wait a little and your energy will be restored to the maximum level automatically. * Prime SPA Center will double energy restoring speed after its construction. How to build projects faster? * Build a Technical Laboratory to increase the efficiency from each tap when building. * Build a Construction Crane and it will construct all new projects automatically. How to speed up my city progress? * Special projects can help you. * Go to Special buildings tab from projects menu. * Each Special project can significantly increase some aspect of your city, so carefully read a project description and make a decision. * You'll need some Golden Keys to build and upgrade Special buildings (each of them has 19 levels). How to build a bridge? * First you'll need a Landscape Institute from Unique projects. * Dry a line of platforms (convert sea platforms to land platforms). * Build a Road over them, and bridge will be created automatically!. How to reset the game? * Just go to the settings menu and confirm your progress reset. I was banned, can you help me? * Yes, the game rules deny you to change time settings on your device to get benefits. There's a chance you'll be unbanned. Please, email us to support@herocraft.com, attach the screenshot of ban message and specify your Postal Code to receive unban coupon. Category:How to build Unique buildings?